


Insider perspective

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Possession, Prompt Fic, liberal use of style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Madame Tracy had never been possessed before, but somehow the human experience comes full circle.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	Insider perspective

When the angel knocked at her metaphorical door, Tracey wasn’t sure if she should answer it. But it, he? She?, they?, was so nice and the feeling of kindness and love that surrounded her made her take the chance. (She was good at that, taking chances. Most of the time they turned out okay, if she said so herself) 

And good thing she did! Poor darling was upset beyond words, despite their ability to explain the situation and their plan to make things better. She wasn’t as upset as she could have been about the certain loss of a steady paycheck, er, client. Not with the stakes the way they were.

It was while they were zipping around on her scooter, faster than she’d driven since she was young and riding high on hope and dreams, that long long summer when everything was new and perfect. 

Well, she wasn’t that girl anymore, she was a woman of pragmatism and flexibility, a business woman who could bend expectations around her and fit herself and the situation to a pleasurable conclusion. So despite the fact that Shadwell was already terrified and irritable (poor dear absolutely had issues dealing with another voice coming from her mouth), she asked the angel questions.

“So, you really believe that all the players are going to be there?”

“Oh yes, I do hope we make it in time.”

“And if we don’t?”

Being possessed by an ethereal (occultish? Supernatural? Angelic? School never taught her the correct form) spirit was quite beyond what she had ever thought it would be. It wasn’t scary to watch herself say words she didn’t plan on, or see her face performing expressions she didn’t control. Feeling flashes of whatever the being was feeling in that second before they switched control (did they even switch control? Was it just being co driven?) and feeling a constant check in on her mood and health---it was actually like a very nice hug. Maybe that was unique to being possessed by Aziraphale, though. 

Now, before he spoke again, Tracey was given the impression of a worryhopedreadconfidence. 

“Then, my dear, we hope Crowley is there before us.”

* * *

For an immortal, Aziraphale really wasn’t the best at negotiation. Tracey was just about to insist on taking over when loud music and the roar of a automobile had everyone turning, and then a gangly but handsome man stepped out of a fireball, and Tracey felt the angel flushcheerLOVELOVELOVElustjoyreliefconcernconfusion.

It all slotted into place, especially feeling how flushed and fluttery the angel became inside here.  _ Well, this brings back memories _ Tracey thought as she sat back and enjoyed the ride, watching in amusement as the angel and the other flirted and bickered. 

It had been so long since she had been married, she had almost forgotten what it was like.


End file.
